wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy DeLaGhetto
Tim Chantarangsu, better known as (Timothy DeLaGhetto) and also formerly known as (Traphik) is an Asian-American comedian, rapper, actor, videographer, and internet personality best known for his comedy videos and music on YouTube. From Season 5 until Season 12, and his return in Season 15, he was one of the recurring cast members on the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV and MTV2. Career Hailing from Long Beach, California, DeLaGhetto started his career on YouTube back in 2006. From there, he started posting comedy skits, parodies, rants, and a series called Dear DeLaGhetto. Aside from his main channel, he also has a vlog channel, music channel, and a style channel. He currently stands at over 4 million subscribers and in total, has over 770 million views on his regular YouTube channel. In 2011, he starred in his own television show, The Timothy DeLaGhetto Show on the MXY TV network but only lasted one season. In 2013, DeLaGhetto became a recurring cast member in the fifth season of the improv comedy show, Wild 'N Out on MTV2. In 2015, Timothy starred in a few episodes of the fifth season of another MTV2 show, Guy Code. He has also had numerous appearances in the MTV2 series, Joking Off and filmed a stoner comedy film titled "The Pizza Joint". He has also appeared on 2 different videos for Nice Peter's Epic Rap Battles Of History. In 2016, DeLaGhetto had a small appearance in the romantic comedy film, The Perfect Match. In 2017, he also hosted a web series titled Goin' Raw, that was available on the "Fullscreen" app. In 2018, DeLaGhetto started co-hosting a web series titled "Basic to Bougie" with former member Darren Brand that airs exclusively on the MTV YouTube channel and later on the official Wild 'N Out YouTube channel. On October 14, 2018, DeLaGhetto announced on his YouTube channel that he will no longer be a cast member on Wild ‘N Out after it’s twelfth season. Trivia *He appeared in 9 episodes in Season 5, 11 episodes in Season 6, 12 episodes in Season 7, 14 episodes in Season 8, 13 episodes in Season 9, 15 episodes in Season 10, 18 episodes in Season 11 and 13 episodes in Season 12. *He is the only Asian-American cast member to have appeared in a total of 8 seasons in the show's history. *He released his first mixtape in 2006. *He has over 3.7 million subscribers and over 700 million total views on YouTube. *He was the only Asian cast member during his time on the show, until Season 6 when the new cast member, Esther Ku, joined the show. *He and former cast member, Akaash Singh joined the Season 5 cast of another MTV2 show, Guy Code back in 2015. *He was a featured artist on the song "Pajama Pants" with host Nick Cannon, along with rappers Migos and Future. *He is the first cast member to be featured on a song with host Nick Cannon and the first one to perform during a Musical Guest performance. *He is mostly known for his impersonation of The Lion King opening in the Zendaya/Ne-Yo episode in Season 7. *He won the "Favorite Cast Member" poll for the Best of Wild 'N Out 2015 special. *He was referred to as "Tim DeLaGhetto" in the opening credits beginning in Season 8. *In August 2017, he got engaged to his longtime girlfriend, Chia Habte and became officially married on August 19, 2018. *His birth sign is Pisces. *He revealed that he would always buy all of the Hennessy that he would drink during show. *He revealed in a video that he originally intended to leave after Season 10. *He returned to the show in Season 15. Gallery Tim 281x211-1-.jpg 0ef1b8e95c0ccc2958476dda3f3c45fa.jpg 105ay6f.jpg Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (77).png Timothy.jpeg Tech9.jpg 10151303_811810098908661_2799965409569064062_n.jpg MV5BMTQ0MDUxNTE2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTU5MzQ3NTE@._V1_SY1000_SX1500_AL_.jpg timothy-delaghetto-wild-n-out.jpg tumblr_o19cm6tEn61r1p7ujo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o2p5htcLRW1r1p7ujo3_500.gif TimDeLaGhetto.png Co9UHwXUAAA1o5f.jpg Tim.jpeg TimS10.jpeg DDa3l3QVYAIPXYL.jpg Tim2.jpg Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (184).png Screenshot (185).png A133076A-A5FC-4329-9482-45DB113065C7.jpeg Screenshot (79).png 36508868_258480944928356_7081568732211838976_n.jpg Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (80).png Screenshot (104).png Screenshot (105).png Dl4qT2pUcAUBTjE.jpg Screenshot (183).png 43985604_1142230032602458_4377900440448051627_n.jpg Screenshot (286).png Screenshot (288).png B430A15C-A73F-46C5-99F4-B54F08461AAB.jpeg